Question: Simplify the following expression: $8\sqrt{50}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 8\sqrt{50}$ $= 8\sqrt{25 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 8\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 8 \cdot 5 \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 40\sqrt{2}$